Enter The Wolf Child
by Makura1141
Summary: Theres a new girl in town but will she be freind or foe? Who is she, and what is she for that matter. Pairs: RobinStarfire BeastBoyRaven Cyborg?
1. The Appearance

Disclaimer: I have no idea what this is about but everyone puts it so I will too… I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I owned Raven but unfortunately I don't, nor do I own Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, or Starfire… Be glad I don't!

Notes- I know this chapter is mainly about a new teenager but you'll learn a bit more on her and how she will react to the others next chapter.

Chapter one- the appearance…

-Titan's tower-

A teenage girl ran through an ally in Jump city. Following her was one of Slades minions. Short black hair went almost to her neck flew behind her as best as it could. Her dress being slightly shorter then a mini skirt was almost revealing as she ran but not quite, a spaghetti strap was falling off of her shoulder but she didn't have time to pull it up. She was bare foot scars were all over her legs and arms. Deep fearful dark blue eyes stared in front of her as she ran. The soft footsteps could hardly be heard, around her waist was what seemed like a black wolf tail belt. A couple of her scars were currently bleeding mainly on her legs. She seemed to be running faster then a normal human could but only barley. Her hair didn't cover where human ear are as it was flying behind her…. But surprisingly there were no ears there. "Damn I need to get that distress call out why can't I send it?" she hissed as she ran. 'How the fuck should I know but you better send it soon' a voice responded in her head but it wasn't her own. 'It told you to stay the hell out of my head while I'm trying to use my powers! Its probably your fault I can't fucking send the damn message!' she thought seeming to get through perfectly the presence of the voice disappeared. Who she was, name is unknown to anyone but one factor to be certain of she's Ravens cousin. Unnoticeable was a hood attached to the back of her dress.

-In the girls mind-

(Dress colors and meanings: Grey- depressed. pink-love. white-pure. dark purple-darkness. Green- wisdom. Yellow- fear. Red- anger. Bright blue- happy. Silver- timid. Black with red splotches- death. Red with black splotches- chaos. She has more but those are the more obvious ones.) "Were all going to die!" fear whimpered. "We won't die Ray will save us," Happy said cheerfully as usual. "a..are you sur…sure" Timid whispered. "Of course we'll live! do you really think I'd let you all die?" wisdom yelled. Chaos watched with severe entertainment. Death, love, and Darkness were currently stuck in an emotion block. Depressed looked at them all, depressed like usual. "The powers are malfunctioning they will never work again…" Grey said drowning the others into a depressed state. "You fucking morons the damn powers aren't working since you damn girls can't get the fuck to work on concentrating" Anger yelled furious. "I hate to say it but Anger is correct" Pure said. "And what in the fucking universe are you doing in the emotion section aren't you the main part of her soul!" Anger yelled. "Yes I am but her soul won't do much good if you don't stop arguing she can't come stop you since she needs to keep running." Pure said calmly. "Are you sur..sure we can do it?" Timid asked quietly. "Of course!" happy said she was practically bouncing off the walls. They all joined hands including Pure sitting in a large circle they began to concentrate. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos" they chanted centering their powers to the message.

-Back with the girl-

'Wow they actually agreed' she thought joining in though she didn't need to chant to use her powers. Her eyes turned to a black they seemed to never end… like a black hole. "Raven! Help me quickly!" she sent telekinetically along with an image of her surroundings. A small ally way almost at the end where there was a large circle area crates littered the area up ahead of her. She blinked a couple times returning her eyes to normal as she turned ran into the dead end.

-Back in her mind- "See I told you we were going to die!" Fear screamed giving the others a headache as she stood up. "We made a fucking deal with the damn man who owns the thing there…. What was the dudes name again…." Anger screeched now highly frustrated. "The bastards name was Slade," Happy answered starting to jump around again. "wil… will Sl..Slade hurt us" Timid asked nervously hugging onto Fear. "He's going to kill us I'm to young to die!" Fear said sitting back down she hugged timid. Timid and Fear broke out in a mad wail giving everyone there a headache. "I told you…." Depressed said trailing off. "Ya that was a big help." A bright purple color said walking in, she was sarcastic. "He won't kill us we seem to be serving some sort of use to him" Wisdom comforted her two sisters. "Ar..are you cer…certain?" Timid questioned. Fear looked at Wisdom tears welled up in her large eyes. Wisdom seeing Fear's eyes could not speak. "Yes we are certain Wisdom is wise she would not say that if it weren't true" Brave spoke up for Wisdom. Wisdom gave Brave a relived smile. Chaos stepped out of some shadows. "Ahhh you disrupted my kind of fun" Chaos whispered harshly. "Ya chaos but some of us don't like chaos" Brave said loudly. Chaos growled at her. "Shut up bitch! Chaos stop growling we will get our fun later" Anger snarled. "STOP FIGHTING!" Pure yelled, stepping between the arguing groups. All of them backed off obeying her seeming frightened. "Now if you don't mind sit down, calm your jets and hope" Pure said calmly. "Bu… but Hope fell into a very deep sleep when May… Mayleena left us" Timid whispered. "She may be the emotion of Hope but all of us can hope that Raven comes" Pure explained calmly. "Ohhh" they all said at once. A break of silence… "YAY!" Happy screamed breaking the silence. Everyone jumped back, Timid and Fear the most surprisingly even Brave jumped back. "This will be fun we can spend some sisterly emotion time together" she said jumping down she saw in a circle. A spotlight sat on her several others popped on one for each emotion. 'Fun' Chaos and Anger thought exchanging looks. "The circle of meditation good idea Happy" Pure said cheerfully. She walked into the center of the circle consumed in darkness. All of the other emotions took there places in the circle sitting down they all levitated in the air. Another spotlight flashed on this one around Pure she levitated up also. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos" they chanted as one hoping to there deepest content. What they didn't know is that another sister was watching them, she was new and unknown to the others but she'd been there for about two weeks… Evil.

-With the girl-

The minion stepped closer to her. Though she knew it would not hurt her she backed up as far as she could. A crate shifted slightly from her emotion of Fear.

-At the tower-

Raven sat meditating as Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games. Starfire was cooking some kind of strange bluish orange pudding nobody quite wanted to ask her. Robin seemed to be looking for more leads on Slade like usual. Suddenly Raven got the girls message. She immediately fell out of the air startled. "No" she whispered. Everyone looked at her. "I'll be back soon" she said hurrying outside.

Okay well this is my second story how is it? I know this one had a lot to do with emotions and mainly another teenage girl but the next one will have more to do with Raven and the girl… and the little spy who decided to follow her. I will not add another chapter until I get a good amount of reviews and since I kind of left this chapter in a tight spot….

**Girl- "I can't believe your letting people see what my emotions are doing that is private!" **

"**Uhhh it seems I have to "crash" go her emotions are kind of shattering stuff" runs to be chased by the girl **


	2. Old Freinds And Introductions

Old friends and introductions 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, though I do own Wolve and this plot.**

Raven's cloak blew backwards in the wind as she levitated into the air. 'I wonder what happened?' she asked herself. 'Only one way to find out I will go to the image that I saw' she decided mentally. She flew towards the ally speedily. When you speak mentally the voice isn't exactly the same as it should be from a distance so she couldn't recognize her cousins mental voice, this was the first time it actually happened though.

A flash hit the girl's mind. 'She's coming finally' she thought. "Okay your in trouble now I have backup" she said loud and clear. She knew she had to tell Slade Raven was coming but didn't quite want to make it seem as if she was. A smile crossed her face two sharp fangs hung over her lower lip now.

-In the girls mind –

"Yay! Raven's coming, Ravens coming!" Happy cheered. Timid and Fear hugged each other both in happiness. "You are all getting braver now," Brave stated. Wise just shook her head lightly, though the vague hint of a smile was on her face. Anger and Chaos weren't exactly too cheerful. Sarcastic looked around she always kept to her nature of being sarcastic. "What's every one being so cheerful about" Sarcastic asked a smile beaming out at them. Evil decided it was the best time to introduce herself. A figure with a dark purple dress walked out on the dress was also several black roses, a sign of death, and what seemed to be blood stains the hood was currently up. "Well done but this is all planed guess you weren't paying attention to her accepting the job." Evil said smirking. "Who are you and what do you mean?" Brave asked. Timid and Fear ran behind there sister Brave only peaking out. "I am Evil, and she accepted the job as spy thanks to yours truly. I'm not an emotion but a part of the heart except I am here most of the time much like your sister Pure." Evil answered. "So that's why my place seems smaller and why I'm not used as much" Pure said finally understanding. "No shit Sherlock." Evil said rudely. "I wasn't talking to you Evil" Pure answered calmly. "In that case I was eves dropping and decided to speak up dumb ass." Evil said coldly. "My name is Pure use it!" She screamed. "Hell no bitch" Evil replied. "You two stop fighting! Pure soon enough Evil will have out done her use and have to leave." Brave stepped up. "You mean like Love just since the person was a jerk and an ass hole" Fear asked stepping back wards. "I miss Love she was one of my better friends.. Love made her happy." Happy said not cheerfully at all. "I will see you later I am tired of sitting here," Evil said. Turning into the shadow of a wolf she pretty much vanished. A minute's silence… "I like her" Chaos said grinning. Angry smacked him. 'I may be angry and mean but I am not evil" Angry thought.

-Back into reality-

Raven landed in the ally seeing Slades minion and a girl up against the crates. She did not recognize the girl. She after all not showing her true form. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" she said the familiar words as a black light surrounded a crate. The crate flew up flying at the minion destroying it as though it was already weak. "Thank you Raven" she said accidentally letting an emotion out. A crate instantly flew at Raven she immediately noticed shoving Raven out of the way. She leaped into the air landing on the crate immediately pushing of she landed on the ground one hand on the ground. Now part of her true image shown two wolf ears sat atop her head. "Who are you…" Raven asked almost certain of the answer. She got up dusting her cloak off quickly. "Wolve good to see you Rae" she said this time emotionless. She stood up straighter letting her tail unravel and hang down. The outline of wings the same color as her dress could be seen but only because one was slightly bent. "Wolve I missed you so much, but how did you get here?" she asked raising and eyebrow. "I've been here since I turned eight living on the streets since I didn't have any where to go" she answered. "You will come with me my fr… room mates won't mind if I bring you. You'll fit right in with your destructive powers if we can teach you to control them better" Raven ordered. "Uhhh okay I guess are you sure they won't mind?" Wolve asked curiously. "Naw most of us were brought off the streets any ways." Raven said shrugging it off. "Where are Mayleena and Foxy though?" Raven asked curiously. "I don't know exactly where May is and Foxy…" Wolve said trailing off Foxy held emotion her eldest sibling. Three nearby lamps exploded. "You don't have to answer if you don't want come on. Can you fly with your wing like that?" she said. "I don't think so…" Wolve answered. "Azrath metrion Zinthos" she said as the black light surrounded her and Wolve. The appeared on the island looking at the door. "This is a big place you got here" Wolve said look up at the tower. "Uhhh ya…. Would you mind only calling me Raven when were with the others?" Raven requested. "Okay Rae… Raven" Wolve answered smiling showing her fangs. She wrapped her tail around like a belt again and pulled her hood up not wanting to fold her ears again. "How long until everyone sees your face" Raven asked. "Never…" Wolve said in a mysterious voice. Raven opened the door walking inside, Wolve followed behind her. "Hey Rae what took you?" Beast Boy asked. "New High score!" Cyborg yelled. "No fair you cheated" Beast Boy said clicking the buttons on his controller furiously. "Welcome back friend Raven do you want some glorg?" Starfire asked. "Uhh no thanks…" Raven said. Robin walked over to Raven since no one else had and opened his mouth to speak then noticed Wolve forgetting what he was going to say. "Who's that?" he asked. "This is Wolve she is also from Azrath" Raven answered walking into the living room. "I could have introduced myself!" Wolve yelled. "Well its kind of late I already introduced you!" Raven argued. "Well I should be able to introduce myself if I want Raven!" Wolve screamed. "Are you two sisters or somthing?" Robin asked looking at the two of them. "NO!" they shouted together. Several explosions sounded and the lights went out….

Well I added more of the others this time like I said I would. Here's the deal if you review my story I'll review yours. I will post the next chapter once I get at least five reviews.


	3. A quick explanation

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying it.**

**Amara- stares at me before sighing Donya does not own Teen Titans. It is courtesy of her friends that she knows so much. She would like to say that Wolve is hers, and hers she will remain.**

**Wolve- I'm my own Azrathian you know!**

**Amara- Ya… You mean like Luna is her own Lunian? **

**Wolve- Ya! Damn! You tricked me!**

**Amara- Yep…**

**Me- Isn't the disclaimer supposed to be short or something?**

Beast Boy immediately started screaming about how they were under attack. "We aren't under attack." Raven explained trying hard to calm down. "Then witch of you two did it?" Cyborg asked. "Ummm…" Wolve said. "I exploded the stove and this light" Raven said simply. "I broke every window in the house, the TV, and the fusion box" Wolve said simply.

-In Wolve's mind-

Pure ran into the normal area into the mind. A loud explosion cracked, telling them all to get there. Evil was soon next to her, just waiting. Timid and Fear slowly walked in each with a frightened look on their faces. Brave walked through a barrier, ignoring Fear who immediately ran hiding behind her. Happy walked in trying to be cheerful, ineffectively, she held a fake smile on her face. Anger and Chaos walked in talking in hushed happy voices. Sarcastic ran in hurrying after her was Wise. "Okay, that wasn't our fault" Sarcastic said nervously. "This isn't the time for sarcasm" Wise said sighing. "There is no reason to figure this out." Evil said simply. "Then it was you!" Pure snapped. "Oh now your giving me a reaction? And critically speaking no." Evil said smirking. Chaos stepped up. "Hey look at it this way, Rae's emotions also made some chaos with me" she said grinning nervously. Pure walked up to her annoyed. Anger gulped hiding. "In that case you will spend a day in emotion jail" she said grabbing Chaos's arm. Pure slowly walked away dragging Chaos by the arm. "Ow! You're hurting my arm!" she screamed. Pure just continued to pull.

-Back in reality-

"Now I will be leaving" Wolve said simply. Beast Boy finally spoke. "Dude! You broke that much! ….. Wait a minute… you broke the TV!" Beast Boy exclaimed. By the end he was crying. "Umm Wolve go to my room, I suppose I should stop BB's wining." Raven said smirking. Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks. "We'll be leaving now" Cyborg said rushing upstairs. "Why?" Starfire asked confused. "Just come on Star!" Robin said running after Cyborg. Starfire flew after the two. "And the race begins…" Wolve mutter before a black light surrounded her leaping through the ceiling. It was much like Ravens raven except it was a wolf instead.

Raven looked after the others. Beast Boy whimpered feeling incredibly small. Raven turned to him her smirk turning to a smile. Beast Boy immediately became confused and even more frightened. "Instead of hurting you today, I will just have you clean EVERY thing up" she said with a sweet smile. "umm… err.. n…" Beast Boy started. After a glare from Raven he changed his answer. "Of course! Right away Raven!" he said running off. Raven frowned slightly. 'Okay, that wasn't much fun… oh well' she thought. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos" she muttered as the black raven surrounded her flying to her room. She stayed silent seeing as Wolve was meditating. She grabbed down one of her books, laying on her bed she began to read. The book? It was an old Azrathian true story, from when they first came to be.

**Sorry about how short this chapter is, I had been short of time when I wrote it. I will try to make the next one longer, but I can't guaranty anything. I do have reasons for taking so long to post this! For one thing I wanted to mass update all my stories at once… Another thing school has started. And I have an odd tendency to get sick and get back up homework. The factor of not being able to handwrite for more then two minutes without my wrists hurting limits my timing in writing some at school. But I am getting done. I PROMISE that next chapter will be before November 1st, hopefully before Halloween if I'm lucky. I would LOVE a couple reviews but I will still write this. **

**Amara- Why do I have to do this?**

**Because I told you to!**

**Amara- Oh fine… Welcome to Amaras chat with other characters! Today we will be speaking with Midnight!**

**Midnight- sits down in chair across from Amara**

**Amara- Midnight how old are you really?**

**Midnight- I am known for being eighteen.**

**Amara- Why do you always carry around a puppet?**

**Midnight- Hey! You try living all alone in a dead temple for so long and see what happens!**

**Amara- sorry… well then is it true you can speak to cats even in your half cat form?**

**Midnight- Yes… and using that power I am currently helping Sasha to awaken her owner. At first I was unaware he was May and Wolves brother, but soon I learned, and I also had to wake him to help May and Wolve.**

**Amara- I hear you had a very haunting past, and killed your mother. Is it true your father tried to kill you for that, the only reason you survived is that Aurora separated from her body becoming a angel soul to save you?**

**Midnight- That's it! I am not answering that question or any others! Good day! **

**Amara- Disclaimer for chat: No Donya doesn't own Midnight. She's one of her best friends characters. She would also like me to add that she didn't write this, her best friend Sammey did since she had more time. Sammey owed Donya, so this was a simple(and cheap) way to repay her. It took FOREVER to get this information though.**

**Me- Okay… well next time Amara will interview Sky. If I can get a hold of her. Sky is also not mine though… She would like me too add that she's too lazy to add too Beter Off Alone, and is going to wait until she gets the others farther too add to A Miko's Love. **


	4. Learning barly anything

Don't kill me for being late! I had it done… Actualy this chapter was supposed to be three, though I took out the first part that I typed for chapter three and added some at the end. I was unable to find this one…. I've been having a bit of computer trouble, and grounded trouble. Mom was ready to kill me for having a fourty-eight in history, doesn't it could I got an A in math? Ahhh well… 

--------------------------------------------

Wolve got up glanceing at the clock she saw it was five pm. "Hi Raven" she said bordly. Raven looked at her not expecting her to stop so soon. "Done? So soon?" she asked raising an eye brow. "Living on the streets doesn't do much for staying in meditation for long at a time." She said grinning. "Okay… well your just in time for the argument for dinner" Raven said walking out of the room. Wolve followed her down the hall keeping her wings agaist her dress. As they got close to the kitchen they could hear a argument. "Tofu!" Beastboy said. "We had tofu yesterday, we get real meat today! Tofu tastes horrid!" Cyborg shouted. "I say tofu!" Beast boy said again. "Why don't we just get pizza, one vegitarian, one meat lovers, and one pepperoni" Wolve said quitly. "Err okay," Beast boy said running to the phone and ordering the pizza. "One mediem vegitarian, one mediam meat lovers, and one me.." he said getting cut off by Wolve. "Large peporoni" she corrected. "large pepporoni. Deliver it to the giant T shaped buiding on the island" he said hanging the phone up. "Pizza will be here in half an hour" he said. "How about we get to know our friend Wolve!" Starfire said exitedly turning towards where Raven and Wolve were. "Where did friend Wolve go?" she asked not seeing her. "She ran off when you started you sentence" Raven ansered following after her cousan. Wolve currently hid in the back of Ravens room.

-In Wolves mind-

"I say we let them get to know us!" Brave said. "But they may learn something about us we don't want them to" Fear said looking over at Timid. "y.. ya it mi.. might change there pros.. prospective on us" Timid said quitly. Anger glared at everyone. "Ya well I don't care what those dumbass's learn about us. As long as Evil doesn't help we'll be fine" Anger snapped. "I resent that Anger" Evil growled, Anger and Chaos were the only ones she called by name. "It would be exiting to get to know Wolve's new friends!" Happy said bouncing off the walls. At that moment Wolve entered her mind. "It wouldn't be good to get you any more exited." Wolve said to Happy who immediately frowned. "And just as a side note, They aren't my friends!" she screamed. Chaos, Anger, and Evil all cheared. "That isn't true, you just worry about being.. well… betrayed again" Wise said nervously. "Being betrayed wasn't good, not good at all" Depressed said her wolf ears drooping. "if you two don't stop reminding me I will personally lock you two away with Love" Wolve said through clentched teeth. "Err we'll be shuting up now" Wise said quicly. "Evil, I will go about with my job, but if it involves hurting Raven at anytime, I will personally kick you out farther then Love, and quit that job." Wolve snarled. "If it does you just refuse that part" Chaos said nervously. "The way you guys are going you won't be a very good spy" a boys voice snickered. "Derek get out of my mind before I leave the tower to hunt you down" Wolve snarled. "Hey talk to the master not me! I was told to speak with you and see what you've learned" Derek said quicly. "Fine, I learned Raven likes to read, Cyborg hates tofu, Beast Boy hates meat, Robin trys to ignore the arguments, and Starfire speaks oddly and cooks odd food" Wolve said. "Nice info" Derek said sarcasticly. "Nice info" Sarcastic repeated. "I havn't even been here a whole day, talk to me on my third day, I should actually have some use full information then" Wolve snapped. Derek disappeared from her mind, Wolve also left. "Umm it looks like Wolve and Derek hate each other now…" Anger said. "Or it could be because her emotion for him is currently locked away" Wise said rolling her eyes. "If your talking about Love, it wouldn't be true love or she would have broken out" Pure said now entering. "It is actually a weak love, or a crush. She is beginning to get over it though, I don't know how long until she finds her true love" Pure said walking away, Evil followed after her.

-Out of her mind-

"Why were you in your mind this time?" Raven asked as soon as Wolve was back out. Wolve immediately jumped not expecting that. "Happy was being… well too happy. Then it pulled out an argument I wanted to stop before it broke something" Wolve said looking down. "Happy is being happy.. isn't that kind of expected?" Raven said. "Err ya but beside the point how long have I been out of here?" Wolve asked changing the subject. "Twenty five minites, and Robin has been holding Starfire from interrupting us" Raven said. She opened the door to a slightly strange sight and quicly shut it. "Okay, I say we stay in here for a couple minites" Raven said emberesed she had seen that. Wolve immediately scaned Ravens mind to find out what had happened. "Eww, they're making out!" she said disqusted. "Wolve don't read my mind!" Raven screamed. When the door bell rang they were able to leave the room since Robin and Starfire had left too. They all sat down at the table for a actually quite dinner. Robin took pepperoni pizza, Cyborg meat lovers, Raven took a peporoni, Beast Boy took vegitarian, Star also took vegitarian, Wolve took a peporoni piece. After they all finished eating they put the left overs in the refrige. Wolve still was slightly disqusted of Starfire and Robin, and avoided looking at them. Robin took that as a hint that she knew and blushed, Starfire didn't seem to notice.

Wolve got up after her first piece and hurried up the stairs. She had something to report now, and it was gona be fun to see the reaction.

Raven looked after Wolve wondering what her hurry was, several years ago she'd never hurry. Wolve sat down on the floor leaping into her mind.

-in Wolve's mind-

"I suppose we have to call Derek? Shouldn't you just wait a couple days though?" Pure spoke. "Nah I just want to annoy the hell out of him, I do belive he's asleep now." Wolve said with an evil smirk. "No he's currently being eaten alive by fish…" Sarcastic said. "Realy?" Wolve said exited. Sarcastic groaned walking away. Evil smirked at Pure. "I will send him a message now" Evil said. "Uhhh couldn't you wait till later Wolve?" Derek questioned rubbing his sleepy eyes as he walked in. "No…" Wolve said flatly. "Okay what information do you have for me… er us?" he questioned. "Well Starfire and Robin like each other…" Wolve started but was cut off. "That much is obvious!" he snapped. "Ya but they addmited it now! Rae saw them making out in the hall… oh and Beast boy doesn't seem able to live without tv and gamesystems" she finished her sentence. ((The part about BB was a joke…)) "Okay, that may just help. I will tell him madam Wolve, his aprentece has gotten some information" Derek said bowing. He got hit on the head, immediately Wolve leaped back out of her mind.

-back in reality-

"How many times do you go into your mind per day to talk to you emotions?" Raven asked simply. "As many times as it takes them to learn what I need them to. And as much as is needed to keep certain excess emotions in check" Wolve said with a flat face. (like she could see it with that hood on.)

--------------------------------------------

Well Sky has been difficult to get ahold of latly… How about we interview Jinx instead?

**Amara- Jinx will be here in a couple moments… just a couple more…**

**Jinx- Hi all! **

**Amara- Your late!**

**Jinx- Gizmo and Mammoth accidently alerted the Teen Titans of are last heist…**

**Amara- Fine whatever… Okay, so why are you a villan?**

**Jinx- Well partly because I have no where else to go. Secondly, I made what I guess you could call friends there. Its not like I can see my family anymore. **

**Amara- Is it true you have a crush on Cyborg?**

**Jinx- Hey! That's none of your business! I'll be leaving now…**

**Me- Sorry this one was short, I wanted to post already.**


	5. The first fight

Wolve sighed turning to look around the room. "Can you possibly make it any darker in here?" she asked quietly. A knock suddenly came on the door before Raven could answer. Raven quickly went opening the door slightly revealing Robin. Wolve and Raven both came out of the room to see what he wanted. "What?" Wolve snapped.

"Oh if you don't want your own room then you can go back inside Raven's room..." Robin started.

"No! Lead the way! It takes forever to make my room comfortable!" Wolve said quickly. Robin led the way up a level to a floor of rooms.

"That's the room of one of our oldest titans, She is currently out." he said pointing to a room. "You can have the one right next to hers." He said pointing to a room next door. Wolve opened the door to reveal a dusty room. "Could use a bit of cleanup though..." he said sheepishly.

"Okay, that shouldn't take to long..." Wolve muttered. She quickly used her powers pushing it all into the corner of the room. "Next is the hard part..." she said. "Rae can you help me trash the bed somewhere?" she asked. Robin stared at her startled.

"Just put it in an empty room..." Raven said simply. "But fine, I'll do it." she stated. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos" she whispered. The bed glowed black before disappearing.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Robin asked confused.

"The floor, I should be able to get enough stones in here, in about three days..." she said. Robin stared at her like she was nuts. "Window... yep. Now to make it more accessible..." Wolve muttered concentrating. The window shattered all the pieces flying strait to the dust pile. "Its better then waiting until I accidentally break it..." Wolve said at Robins confused look. The alarm began to sound, causing Wolve to jump out of her fur.

"Follow" Raven told her. She turned into the black raven going into the floor. Wolve tried to copy but only managed to become a black blur. Robin beat Wolve downstairs. She landed roughly on her floor.

"Its Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. They are robbing a... museum where a large diamond is being held." Cyborg stated. Wolve felt the breath in her throat stop, but immediately swallowed the knot.

Wolve tried to speak three times before she managed to. "What are we waiting for? Lets go save that diamond..." she said dryly. They all moved towards the garage. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy got into the T-car, Robin got on the R-cycle, Starfire flew into the air.

"Hop in" Beast Boy called to her.

"I'd rather fly!" Wolve shouted. The T-car, R-cycle, and Starfire all moved towards the museum. Wolve spread her wings flying next to Starfire.

-At the museum-

"What took you so long!" Gizmo shouted annoyed. "You usually make it in the middle of our thefts, we were prepared then!" he said annoyed. Mammoth didn't speak but pointed something out to Gizmo. "Oh you got a new member? That'll make this easier," he said grinning. Jinx looked to where they said the new member was and immediately stopped. Wolve flew forward landing a ways away from Jinx with a smirk.

She didn't speak for a minute but stared at Jinx as though sending a mind message. "Ready to surrender already?" she asked.

"Death first! For you at least!" Jinx snarled glaring. Raven and Cyborg looked confused, knowing Jinx the best they knew that wasn't in her character. ((Cyborg from spying, and raven from always fighting her.)) They all began fighting the trio of villains. Starfire managed to get one nice starbolt to Jinx's shoulder, though she was aiming for Mammoth. The battle raged for ten minutes before they had all three down. Wolve held her shoulder in pain; she knew she couldn't fly with a wounded shoulder as her wings came from her shoulder blades.

"I'm going to need to ride with you on the way back.." she said softly to Raven. When the cops FINALLY got there they all went back. Cyborg was having a nice argument with Wolve.

"Let Raven heal your shoulder!" (Cyborg then Wolve, it'll go back and forth.) "She can't! It's a special wound she understands!" Raven stayed silent understanding. "Then let me look at it." "Hell no! No one will touch me when I don't want to be touched!" "I don't plan on hurting you I'll help you!" "I don't trust you that much! I hardly even trust Raven enough! I haven't even known you a full week!" Cyborg had a startled look on his face. Wolve turned on her heel storming up to her new room. Beast Boy currently sat staring out into the water, skipping rocks. Though he could have sworn he just saw one fly away... There goes another one! They were pretty large to... He watched as another one flew through the air. He allowed his gaze to follow this one. It flew through a shattered window, into the new girls room, Wolve's. Suddnly a smaller one was picked up at the same time as a large one, it was in the shadows where no light shined. It seemed as though a creature about the size of a large dog walked closer to the tower with it then suddenly leaped up. He could have sworn there was something invisible picking up the smaller rocks!

----------------------------------------------

There are two more chapters after this. No there won't be any battles, or major love scenes in this one. The love scenes come in the sequel I guess. Didn't get much done in this one... sorry... though there will be little mentions...

Amara- and now we will speak to… Rat? Who the hell is Rat?

Rat- that would be me…

Amara- and me would be…

Rat- Ravens brother, Sterling's boyfriend, and the person that Sky likes.

Amara- Popular aint ya?

Rat- you try being the only titans in a whole role play!

Me- can you get to the useful questions now?

Amara- Fine! Do you enjoy being a titan?

Rat- Sort of, it's annoying to be around Raven that often, but with Sterling there I'll make it.

Amara- do you and Raven get along?

Rat- Some times, I spend most of my time with Sterling though.

Amara- what's your favorite movie?

Rat- …err… Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban.

Amara- I hear many people find Remus and Sirius a cute couple do you?

Rat- well they WOULD work but I don't enjoy it as much as others due to the factor their both boys. I don't support that.


	6. The Truth

Two and a half days later. Not much had happened since the easy fight against the hive, Wolve had stuck mainly to her room, and rocks seemed to be disappearing. Suddnly Wolve came running down the stairs, like an excited child. "Rae! I finally did it! I focused my powers enough! It's complete! I even installed little secrets throughout my room! I need your help with the door though... I can't seem to hold it still and connect it at once..." Wolve said not even stopping for breath. They all stared at her wondering why her powers weren't exploding anything. Wolve noticed their stares, accidentally reading Beast Boys mind... "I can have one hour a day I can show all the emotion I want..." she said with a sigh.

"Okay I'll help, if you promise to give me peace and quite after your door is done..." Raven said hopefully putting down her book. ((Robin and Starfire are god knows where and Bb and Cyborg WERE playing a game.))

"Deal!" Wolve said quickly.

Raven and Wolve ran upstairs, err Wolve ran upstairs dragging Raven by the arm... One hour later Raven came downstairs tired out. "I swear that if she ever asks for another lock for that room I will have to KILL her... You'd think she didn't want to talk to anyone," Raven muttered darkly beginning to read her book. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sorely confused. Beast Boy walked over to her.

"Err care to elaborate?" He questioned. Raven sent him a dark glare. "Or I could just leave you alone..." he offered. Raven grinned continuing to read her book. 'I never seem to notice how cute she is when she glares, unless its at me... Wait a minute! She's a team member I can't like her that much!' the ever persistent girl chaser thought alarmed.

-The next day-

((Something important will happen in this chapter.))

Raven sat down on the couch a book to her face, a cup of herbal tea on the table in front of her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a breakfast argument; Robin and Starfire were whispering back and forth, each blushing every once in awhile. Wolve came running downstairs tears in her eyes, and explosion sounded as the fridge blew up settling Beast Boy and Cyborgs argument. Every one stared at Wolve in confusion. "Raven... come with me. I NEED to talk to you; I need to tell someone... Before something bad happens. I can't live a lie forever..." Wolve said crying. Raven was startled, she had never seen Wolve cry, not once before. Even when the others on Azrath teased her when she was five. She just yelled for her older brother, who always put a stop to it. He disliked her to go through torment, unless you count the one time the boy disappeared when her mother caught it...

"Okay Wolve," she said after a moment of silence. The two walked upstairs, going to Ravens room, because no one wants to sit in Wolve's room.

"What is going on with Wolve?" Cyborg asked finally. The other titans couldn't answer him, as none of them knew the answer.

-In Ravens room-

The two girls sat on the bed. Wolve finally managed to stop the tears from falling and was about to speak. "First of all, you have to PROMISE not to hate me or be mad at me. No matter what I tell you..." Wolve requested tears in her eyes.

"Okay.." Raven said, slightly concerned of Wolve's behavior.

"It all started a month ago... I was living on the streets of Earth; I was separated from May long before that...

-Flash back-

A girl sat huddled in a large box in an ally way. This girl was Wolve; though even through the rain should make her cold she seemed warm. As though an invisible fur lay on her legs. Suddnly movement could be heard outside of the box. Wolve slowly inched out, seeing someone in the darkness. "Who's there... what do you want?" she asked nervously, slightly frightened, the man in the shadows seemed highly intimidating.

"No need to worry child, I can help you. Control your powers, have a real life," the voice said. Wolve immediately crawled out of the box, ignoring the rain that poured onto her hair, drenching her, making her look... helpless, there was no other word to put it.

"What do I need to do?" she said at last.

"Follow me, help me to defeat those who have hurt you," he said finally stepping out of the shadows. All she really paid attention to was his face. It had a mask on, half black half, half gold.

"Fine..." was her reply.

-Flash back ends-

"I ended up working for Slade, unaware of anything that he could do... then there's more..." Raven had been about to say something but decided to wait.

-Next flash back-

"Now child, Wolve, are you ready. Your telekinetic messages have gotten good." Slade said smiling evilly at the girl bowed before him.

"Yes master, I will do the plan that you have. But you must promise me one thing." she said her head still bowed.

"That is?" he said his eyes darkening for a moment.

"Raven will not be hurt, she will be let go when you assault once enough information has been collected," she said simply.

"Fine, she will have a choice of staying with you or leaving" Slade said grudgingly.

The girl before him stood up walking away. One of Slade's minions following her. "Might as well start the chase now, make myself look more truthful" she said beginning to run, the minion chased her.

-End flash back-

"You know what happens from there. Well I was here I was to gather info and send it back. Luckily I didn't get much info to send back, only something he instantly beloved. I told him Star and Robin were dating... Now I want to break free from him but I can't I'm afraid to. I need help from the outside. The only one on the inside I can find one mind control me to make me seem normal.." Wolve said allowing tears to flow freely again.

Raven was in shock. 'Should I deny her and send her away? No I promised her, she told me, and asked for help... What do I do, if I tell Robin something bad could happen? She is my family, and she has been through pain. I'll give her a second chance, it's only fair...' she finally decided. "Wolve, I will tell the others now. Go lock your self in your room. If they are willing to give you a second chance you can come out, other wise flee through the window." she said finally. Wolve smiled at her cousin running to her room. 'Now for the fun part..' she thought talking downstairs.

-Wolves room-

A black portal thing appeared in the side of the room, Wolve knew the portal well, she immediately tried to send a message to Raven, to find that she couldn't she then noticed the devise sitting on the floor. "Damn it" she muttered knowing she couldn't get away; she whispered some odd words in another language. A teenager stepped out of the portal, a boy.

"Wolve!" He snapped at her.

"Yes..." she said nervously, knowing he was great at seducing people. Dark brown hair flowed around his head, as though blown by an unseen wind, probably shoulder length. Angry chocolate brown eyes stared at her, with a hint of... sorrow? He wore a tight black shirt to show off his muscles, and baggy black pants, with black shoes. He had one black earring hanging out of his left ear as her glared daggers at her. Speaking of daggers... he had about twenty around his waist.

"The master is VERY angry with you.. He wishes me to cause you severe pain, and if you don't come see him the moment you get better he WILL allow me to force you. And boy would I be happy about that..." he said. An explosion of pain went throughout her head, she howled in pain. Too bad her room only allowed sound to come in but not out... She fell to the ground to weak to do anything to stop him from hurting her. He walked up to her pulling out one of his daggers. His eyes seemed to say he was sorry, but his actions said other whys. A dagger ripped across her shoulder leaving a bloody wound and a torn strap. Her fingered the knife moving soft over the entrance to her, he almost went against orders and thought of taking her virginity but decided against it and slashed around it, before going and cutting a nice gash on the side of her stomach. He then went to her other shoulder stabbing the knife into it. He waited patiently until she blacked out, from pain or blood loss was a good question, a pool of blood was around her.

"Wolve! They'll help! Star, Bb, and me agreed. Cyborg and Robin had to accept..." Raven shouted. The boy sighed lightly looking at the locked door, before creating another portal and stepping through it. Throwing a black rose on her body before leaving. "Wolve?" Raven said starting to worry. Again no answer. She finally phased through the door to find Wolve lying on the floor. She knew she didn't have enough energy to heal her completely. She picked up the girls body turning into a black raven she flew to the others. They all were in a mini hospital inside the tower. Raven had healed the wound they couldn't do much about the one or her side. ((Applying pressure wouldn't be very smart if you think about it...)) The black rose lay inside Wolve's room still, looking magnificent with the blood on it.

"I don't know if she'll make it. A human wouldn't..." Cyborg started.

"She's not human! She's like me!" Raven snapped.

"You did well because of your demon half, she's azrathian..." Cyborg argued.

"She's strong, and she has two sprits with her, plus one companion in the shadows..." Raven said.

Cyborg looked confused at her. "She told me she always has a companion in the shadows watching her, and I know the sprits of her siblings are with her." Raven explained. Raven hadn't allowed the team to remove Wolve's hood, she wanted Wolve to choose when they could see.


	7. Awake At Last! Also The End

-One month later-

Wolve's eyes shot open late at night, four more pairs of eyes shot open at the same movement at other parts of the city unaware to all. "Darkness, watch over me... make sure that he doesn't come back... I'm sorry I didn't have you help..." she gasped before going back unconscious.

-One more week later...-

Wolve's eyes shot open again, it was midnight this time. But she didn't plan on sleeping any more, she was hungry. ((Would you blame her? Remember she was in her room for three days before this happened, meaning she hasn't eaten in a month and ten days...)) She knew she couldn't walk, she was too weak but she could call for help, not from her mind. The device was still in the tower, so she'd have to literally call, angering others. She let out a howl, a call for help, but then it turned into a howl of pain. Apparently her lung was somehow wounded... Raven gasped waking up as she heard the howl. She turned into a black raven going to the hospital room. The other titans were on there way currently. She gasped seeing Wolve sitting up. "Wolve!" She said happily.

"Hey Rae!" Wolve said painfully. The other titans got to the room.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked, knowing she wouldn't answer the others. She didn't know them well enough.

"Like I got a mental break down, slashed where I shouldn't be touched, cut on the stomach, stabbed in the shoulder, when I couldn't move. Like I was just backstabbed by my best friend, how the hell should I feel?" Wolve questioned her immediately. Then adding in a mutter, "then again I was backstabbed by my best friend"

Raven knew it was best to not ask what she meant by friend, she knew it wasn't smart currently. "Do you need anything?" Cyborg asked.

"Food?" Wolve asked leaning back.

"Okay! I'll get it!" Beast Boy said about to race.

"Beast Boy no! I can't eat tofu, it doesn't react well with my system..." Wolve called out. Beast Boy stopped looking at her confused.

Wolve sighed. "I'm a meat eater, but I don't eat Cyborg's type of meat either... not when I'm wounded at least. I CAN eat meat like Cyborgs, but it doesn't exactly work perfectly with my system either... Raven, wait five minutes, go to my room, in the left corner of my room should be a rabbit. Darkness will put it there..." she said sighing. Raven smiled waiting before going to the room.

"I still can't believe you eat this! I hate cooking for you!" Raven yelled from the kitchen. Five minutes later she brought a steaming plate of... err raw meat? Starfire and Beast Boy looked disgusted. Robin looked kind of startled, and Cyborg looked kind of disgusted but not as much as Star and Bb, whom had just both ran for the bathroom...

"Hehe... I don't eat like you, I'm a meat eater, comes with being what I am..." Wolve said looking at the looks on their faces.

"Why did it look fresh?" Raven asked.

"Because it is, Darkness kills when it's needed..." Wolve explained eating the meat. "Suppose I should show what I am now shouldn't I." Wolve said to the other titans, Beast Boy and Starfire had just returned, kind of green. She pushed her hood down to reveal her wolf ears witch twitched happy for the fresh air. She started to pull her hair out from the inside of her dress, witch took five minutes, and she also shifted her tail before tilting her head in a puppyish manner. "Beast Boy isn't the only shape shifter in the room, but I'm more precise then him. I can transform to thing I know for a fact her can't." she said with a smile showing fangs. Beast boy fainted, now officially frightened.

"What are you? Friend Azrathians don't have the animal wolf look..." Starfire asked confused.

"That's a very good question... I've been trying to figure that out for ten years. None of my other family members are wolf like..." Wolve stated simply. Suddnly she sampled the air shifting the direction as though smelling. "Damn! Come on! When he says right away he means it! Damn, damn, damn..." she started suddenly she howled in pain her hands on her head as she fell back.

"That girl is an idiot... Master said for her to come to us. Right away." a girl said. She had green hair and elfish ears, to go with almond eyes. In her left hand she held a black rose, the one from Wolve's room. ((Ya its still alive...)) In her right hand she held a little disc. "Its amazing what these disc's can do to her. My master refuses to tell me how it works, all I know is it hurts her mind so she is to weak to attack or move. Or from a certain distance it stops her telekinetic... Its odd. She shouldn't have blacked out, probably because she's still weak," the girl said frowning before throwing the disc on the floor. Starfire instantly threw a starbolt at the girl, missing, but she managed to destroy the disc. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven on the other hand had more luck with the hitting factor pushing her away. "Damn! He said they wouldn't fight a girl they didn't know... where's that portal..." she muttered. Suddnly a black portal appeared sucking her in then disappearing. Suddnly they heard small footsteps of someone running. The titans prepared for battle, including Beast boy who had just woken up. Some one came into view they were all about to attack when someone yelled "STOP!" it was Raven.

A girl came into view, she looked a lot like Wolve, but there were some critical differences. Her hair was black, and looked much like Wolve's except it was shoulder length and had a pink streak on the left side. She wore a pink mini skirt, going just above her knees. Also a light blue tank top, shoving her stomach, little silver beads made a heart at the top. She wore red high-heels though the outfit looked terribly cute on the skinny girl. "I would like to note it takes forever to get here... How is she? I felt it in my mind." the girl asked.

"Err well, she's healing well but whatever the disc thing was hurt her mind, making her black out." Raven said softly looking at the girl.

"Oh come on! Do I have to heal the wounds! Being stabbed in the shoulder is apparently quite painful!" the girl said shoving past the titans. She walked next to the bed Wolve lay on and raised her hands above her head a golden light around them. Beast boy made to stop her but Raven stopped him watching.

"Light Of Life!" she screamed a beam of light suddenly hitting her the wound on her shoulder vanishing. Wolve shot up looking at the girl.

"You know I should really kill you right about now right?" Wolve growled.

"Ya but your not stupid, I know you won't." the girl said her sapphire blue eyes sparkling as she gave Wolve a hug. Wolve jumped away immediately.

"Hey! Just because were related doesn't mean you get to hug me!" Wolve snarled baring her fangs. The titans started to get worried.

"Oh fine" the girl said giving a pouting face.

"Err not to disturb the fight... but who are you!" Cyborg asked.

The girl started to answer. "J... err my name is Mayleena, Wolve's twin sister." Mayleena said with a dramatic bow of her head.

"Drama queen... shouldn't you be hurrying back? I can read your mind you know. They're going to start worrying soon. They've been worrying bout you for over a month chances are. And I'm certain Mira was ready to tear her fur out" Wolve snapped annoyed.

Mayleena nodded her head running out.

"So what's going to happen now?" Wolve asked.

"We beat up the Hive, defeat Slade, keep you out of trouble..." Raven started. Suddnly Wolve transformed into a small black wolf. "And teach you how to choose what form your in." Raven finished. The small wolf stuck her tongue out at her then thought of something. ((The fur covers the wolfs eyes.

/you and Beast Boy would look really cute together... He's even staring at you, I think he likes you.../ the telekinetic message went into Ravens mind. A blush crept onto her cheeks as a vase exploded. "You realize I'm going to get you for that comment sooner or later..." Raven muttered.

----------------------------------------------

Okay, the sequel will come, sooner or later. This was meant as a prequel, to introduce Wolve. The future sequels will be based more on all the characters instead of just Wolve. Though Wolve will play a big part... Who else is going to get BB, Rae, and Cy to realize whom they like? And no Cyborg isn't going to end up liking Wolve, the girl will be an original... you'll just have to wait. I will also add the Titans east, and other random titans, like Hotshot. I would like advice on who I should put Wolve with, I was thinking Aqualad or Speedy, you can choose. The next one will take awhile to get out, I'm still thinking up its plot…


End file.
